


Teaser: Out On The Town

by hiimraen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is not dying, Crippled Charles, Erik is killing me, I'm trying to break as many heart as possible, M/M, This Is STUPID, This is a song!fic people, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimraen/pseuds/hiimraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was out on the town,</p><p>So I came to your window last night,</p><p>I tried not to throw stones, but I wanted to come inside,</p><p>Now I'm causing a scene, thinking you'll need a reason to smile,</p><p>Oh no, what have I've done? </p><p>There's no one to keep me warm</p><p>(Fun. - Out On The Town)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser: Out On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you actually bothered with the tags, you'll notice that this is a WIP. The thing is, I had this idea, and it kept on surfacing in my head each and every time I listen to that song (oh by the way, here's [the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuMq-EObJ88&feature=share)) and I kept on thinking and expanding the AU!fic that my brain thought was so good to have to like, writen or anything.
> 
> Why can't we have a device that just materialize things that happens in your head? That'll be damn right convenient. 
> 
> Anyway this is not up in tumblr because I don't have one. I know, surprise surprise. But still, enjoy this so-call teaser for now, and hopefully somewhere in the 2nd week of May I'll be done with everything and post it up as one, complete, chapter. Hopefully.

_Ring ring_

Erik looked up from the recipe book, laid out on the kitchen counter. He’s cooking, if you haven’t notice, but this one is a new recipe from a relatively new book, something that he hadn’t had the chance to try yet, although he had had that book since exactly a year before, this very same date.

 

_Ring ring_

His phone rang again, the tone ascending. Erik placed the spoon he’s clutching on the page he’s reading and flipped the book close. His phone was left at the coffee table in front of the TV, which was left open, some bullshit real-life drama about plastic wives backstabbing each other playing. Not that he care about such stories nowadays.

 

It took Erik a few second to reach it, and by the time he got there, the phone rang again, this time sounding all too annoying. Erik ought to change that now – surely a year is enough hearing that damnable tone.

 

The number is a new one, Erik never seen this one before (he kind of remember all the numbers that reached his phone, something he did unconsciously, it is easy once you know how). Erik took a breath – he swear he’ll throw that phone if it’s someone who dialed the wrong number, _again_ – and answered the call before his phone can shriek again.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hold on.”

 

 _Raven?_ But it can’t be right. It just can’t. Erik pulled his phone away and eyed it, questioningly. Over the phone he heard some shuffling happening, the phone being placed on a surface – roughly, if not _slammed_ – and a door clearly being slammed. He was about to put the phone away and call Raven’s number – the one that she had always since Erik first known her – when he heard the phone being picked up again.

 

“Raven? Are you still there? What _happened_?” Erik said, voice a little panic: Raven never calls, she only texts.  

 

There a few seconds of hesitation, the sound of white noise filling up the silence. And then,

 

“Erik?”

 

Erik took a deep breath. _Why now?_

 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

 

“ _Erik.”_

_  
_

**********

 

 

“Mama?”

 

He heard a gross sobbing over the line, Mama clearly tearing up like she said she wouldn’t. Erik won’t blame her; this is not something either of them thought it would turn out to be. “Mama, please don’t cry,” Erik pleaded, dreading that his own voice is breaking a bit, he himself ignoring his own advice.

 

There’s another sobbing, a long one, sounded like Mama was taking in a deep, steadying breath, probably calming herself up. “No Erik, I – I’m not crying.”

 

Erik snorted. Of course, Mama _never_ cries – the worst she’ll ever admit is that she tears up, just a little, which according to a mother’s logic, is anything but crying, no matter how hard she wails or screams. “Mama, that’s bullshit, I can tell from here – “

 

“Erik.”

 

Erik stopped speaking, for a full 3 seconds. If there’s a list of things that Edie Lensherr will never do in her life, the second item would be cutting off someone’s word. Erik knew this, there’s prove everywhere if you’ve spent a lifetime with her – even if it’s the door-to-door salesperson, Mama will never shut the door to their face, no matter how close she’ll feel like doing it.

 

“Mama”

 

“Do you – do you miss him?”

 

Erik thought, at that time his heart, twice broken, was somehow going in for another breaking session. “Of course,” came the reply, simple, but there are a thousand untold words behind that reply. “Of course, Mama.”

 

Erik heard a sound of hair ruffling – maybe Mama was nodding her head – and another deep inhalation. “ _Liebling_ , don’t cry. Big men don’t cry.”

 

 

**********

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand that's it for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger, the thing is, this is just something that I needed to post up, so that I can have my deluded peace that I needed to open my Psych textbook. 
> 
> But seriously though, each day I spend delaying this thing, the whole fic became more and more complicated as it is. Things just spiraled and became hilariously hopeless that I dunno if I can handle this kind of shit alone. Sad fact.


End file.
